The Heist
The Heist is the 4th RP of GP 2015, and was roleplayed on the 3rd of October, 2015. Xavier the bandit took a starring role as the Glitz Pit fought off inner turmoil. Plot The roleplay begun as an average day in the Glitz Pit. Battlers preparing for battles, doing their superstitions, etc. The battles were Junk Food vs The Outsiders, and The Abyssal Jewels vs The Show Stoppers. The sportsmanship was there, of course, with them all wishing the others good luck. In a basic battle, Junk Food, with only Aaron fighting, had a major advantage over the one-man The Outsiders, aka Tubba, who could not hit Aaron. As a result, The Outsiders were comprehensively crushed. Then, Slammer, the only representative of The Abyssal Jewels that was currently there, was preparing to fight Xavier, the representative of The Show Stoppers. Slammer was ready to fight, but Xavier was not there. Suddenly, with marketing on the line, Chubba told the battlers to search for Xavier--, after all, if they didn't get this champs fight done, there would be less money, and that's not good. The roster searched, searched and searched, to find nothing. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. While Tubba, Darius and a couple others bedded down for the night, for they were in the opinion that Xavier had just got himself drunk on Chuckola Cola or something, and would show up eventually. Meanwhile, Chubba, EXE and some others were around in the champs room. Chubba, being the clumsy Clubba he is, dropped one of the three champs belts. It shattered. Chubba, being the owner of the belts, in a technical sense, understood that while the belts could break, they wouldn't shatter like glass. Rudely awaking his brother and the other battlers by throwing one against the locker room wall, thus breaking it and waking them up. Chubba explained that something or someone had stolen the champs belts, and the question was: Where are the real ones? Tubba, after an initial pondering, due to the fact he was still sleepy, realized something Xavier had told him in one of the previous roleplays, but wasn't important enough to note down anywhere... except one place. Telling Chubba to organize the battlers in the arena, after a brief scuffle with a locked door, where EXE, Aaron and Tubba played a couple games of Cards against Koopanity, Mar-i-Oh, Goombapoly, and other board games, Chubba managed to fix the stubborn lock and they moved to the arena. There, Tubba showed his diary to all the battlers, where scrawled in his handwriting, was "Xavier told me that one day, he would leave the teammates that were never there for him, and sell the mark of their championship, the belts, for money-- after all, it IS worth a lot of coins." Here, Tubba used his smarts, something he was renowned for back in his days at Gusty Gulch, when he grew up, and realized that Bandits like the dark, and like to be left alone. Whereas some people would think that as the storage room, the place where only one other person could enter, was backstage. Cornering Xavier backstage, before he could explain himself, he ran-- something bandits are good at doing. The battlers caught up to him, EXE called him a coward, stopping him in his tracks, Tubba climbed up to the lights, but his weight was too much for it. With Xavier attempting to explain himself, the lights collapsed, and Tubba fell onto him, flattening him under his ~5000 pounds and keeping him still. EXE knocked him out, and the battlers took him to "The Cabinet" where he became the first person other than Tubba to be held there, where his motives were explained. He didn't like his teammates that were never there for him, as Tubba had pre-empted. He wanted to sell the belts, for after all, they were his. But... this time, Tubba informed him: he signed the contract. The contract, Clause 32.7 reads: "In the event that you wish to sell the belts, you may sell the glass remakes, but not the official, Gold Star ones, for those are passed battler to battler to battler." From then on, Xavier had nothing to justify himself. He was held in The Cabinet for a couple hours till the police arrived in Glitzville to take him to a high security prison. Characters Darius Slammer Dellinger (Disorbed, no page link) Tubba EXE Chubba Xavier Aaron Meloetta Shyer Skeleotta Credit Eelee345 worked up on the plot as usual, all on his own. JamieROFL provided some of the roleplay assistance in-roleplay, and MarioTepig agreed to the role of main antagonist.